


Celestial Love

by hollowmagic



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, F/M, Soft Aquarius, Unhealthy Relationships, Virgo is a helpful friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowmagic/pseuds/hollowmagic
Summary: When Aquarius and Scorpio have a lover’s quarrel, Virgo steps in to help.
Relationships: Aquarius/Scorpio (Fairy Tail)
Kudos: 2





	Celestial Love

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story in the depths of my documents. I created this last year, and now it’s finally seen the light of day.

The mere sight of seeing Scorpio with Lyra sent steam shooting out of Aquarius’ ears. Why is he always around other girls? Aren’t they supposed to be dating? Aquarius doesn’t blame herself. At least she _has_ a boyfriend, though they don’t hang out as often as they used to. Scorpio’s been talking with Lyra and Libra for at least a few days, completely ignoring Aquarius in the process. 

Even worse, it sends her jealousy through the roof when she spots Aries and Leo together. Talking, laughing, Leo somehow able to get Aries’ real self out of that shell of hers. It put Aquarius in a state of mind where she felt lonely. She enjoyed Lyra’s songs and Libra’s stunts, but why do they have to show those talents specifically to Scorpio nowadays? Leo is supposed to be after them, not Scorpio!

And so Aquarius, surprisingly, felt lost. She didn’t know what to do, where to go, who to tell. She told herself fine, I’ll walk this plank of relationships alone, no one can understand it anyway. She expects Virgo to try and help. When those times come, she’ll just tell her she’s been feeling ill. 

But she is not feeling ill. She’s hurt. She feels betrayed. Scorpio is making excuses to go and spend his time with other girls, rather than with who he’s in love with. Why? Why does he do that? Did she do something wrong? Aquarius doesn’t like feeling like this. She wants off this plank, she doesn’t like the way it threatens to snap under her feet.

Just as she predicted, Virgo asked if anything was wrong again. Aquarius, putting on a smile, shook her head and said she’s been feeling ill. However, something she hadn’t predicted happened. Ophiuchus, caretaker of the constellations, appeared and placed a hand against the water bearer’s head. Virgo held a stern look while Aquarius was frozen in place, her heart picking up speed as Ophiuchus continued her checkup. 

“You are a bit heated from overexertion,” Ophiuchus announced. “But are not in any way sick. You are perfectly healthy.” She gave a nod to Virgo and slithered away with haste. Other constellations needed their health checked.

The maiden watched the serpent slink away, and when it was out of sight, she turned back to Aquarius. Her head hung low, speechlessly staring at a piece of dirt on the ground. Yeah, she lied...she can’t put on a face anymore.

“Are you, perhaps, under the weather? She _did_ say you were a little heated.”

“I’m perfectly fine, Virgo,” the water bearer confessed. “It's just,” she put a hand on her forehead, “Scorpio’s been driving me up the wall.”

The maiden wasn’t necessarily prepared to hear the truth straightforward- she even practiced ways to try and pry it from her- but it makes this a little easier. She turned her eyes to the scorpion and the harp-player. Scorpio had his attention on Lyra, smiling when she talks, and praising her when she plays a melody. Virgo thought something was off with them recently, and the other constellations hadn’t missed it, either. Gemini would linger around them to eavesdrop. From the sounds of it, it doesn’t look like Aquarius and Scorpio’s stars are going to shine much longer...

“Has Scorpio said anything to you?”

Aquarius somehow knew that Virgo understood the situation. “No, not at all. Last time we talked, he barely even paid any attention to me. He kept looking at,” she glanced at Virgo, as if to check her out, “...you.”

“Me? How come?”

“Isn’t it obvious?! He thinks you’re prettier than me, and you are! You’re prettier than all of us here, get that through your head!”  
  
“Aquarius, I told you, I’m not _that_ pretty… praise me with punishment.”

“Quit being a creep while being humble! You might as well have a bigger ego than Leo, damn it! I don’t care who is who, the fact of the matter is, _you’re_ the one he was looking at! Therefore,” she glared sharply, “I hate you!”

The knife that stabbed Virgo’s heart was so dull, she almost mistook it for a plastic toy. The water bearer’s emotions come out so quickly, like water spilling from a tipped jar. Of course Aquarius doesn’t hate her. Exaggerating her words is just another way Aquarius shows how she’s feeling.

“Why do you hate me?”

“Did you even listen to what I just said?!” Her face grew as red as Hera’s dress. “Because Scorpio--”

Virgo held up a hand. “Forget Scorpio, what about me?”

“I’m telling you right now!”

“Do you hate Lyra for talking to Scorpio?”

Aquarius side-eyed Lyra for a moment, “Kinda, yeah!”

“Leo, for being his friend? He talks to him all the time.”

“They’re just friends! They can talk if they want, I don’t care!”

The maiden’s eyes narrowed. Aquarius hates Lyra and (possibly) Libra for talking to Scorpio, she hates Virgo because Scorpio was stealing looks from her, but she’s fine with Leo talking to him. If you add all this up, then...

“You’re jealous.”

Virgo was prepared for the fist that came flying her way, dodging it with a simple side-step. “There is no need to deny it. You are far beyond jealous.”

“I am _not!”_

Virgo went ahead and grabbed Aquarius’ arm. “Violence doesn’t help you.”

“It’ll help me be prettier than you once I land it in your face!”

The maiden frowned. “Consider this your lesson,” she pushed Aquarius away, “if you are going to detain yourself to your emotions, let Scorpio hear them, not me. Communication between couples is a key tactic in relationships.”

Aquarius held a malevolent gaze. “As if--”

“Before you call me the constellation of purity and bring up the fact I’ve never had a boyfriend before,” her mouth twitched, “remember that I am the one who solves nearly all of your problems. I don’t care if you’re powerful, or pretty,” Virgo turned to leave, “your inability to speak to others is beyond your own control. Consider these yourself and _fix_ them yourself.”

When Virgo left, Aquarius couldn’t stop the aching need to break something. It took a lot of strength to not rip her own aqua hair out, but looking back at Lyra and Scorpio, she saw Lyra leave Scorpio to go talk with Capricorn.

Scorpio turned his eyes to Aquarius then, accidentally looking at her. He smiled. “Hey,” he said. “You wanna, uh, talk?” He looked nervous. Aquarius paused for a moment, her tension calming down and allowing her to shyly look away with a nod.

Her first step off that plank, huh?


End file.
